


The Ghost With the Bloody Fingers

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble 2005 - Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	The Ghost With the Bloody Fingers

Title: The Ghost with the Bloody Fingers  
Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold by me. I do not claim  
to own this story, for it has been handed down for many years. And changes with each telling.  
The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

rated: pg

genre: humor *sort of*

Pairings or players: Treize, Une, Heero, Quatre, Duo

status: complete  
beta: Titan Goddess

 

The Ghost with the Bloody Fingers  
Retold by Vel

 

 

Treize arrived at a hotel one night and asked for a room. The clerk told him that the  
hotel was all filled up. 

"There is one room empty." The cute blond Arabian hotel clerk said. "But we don't rent that one because it's haunted." 

( hey, I had to put Kat somewhere!)

"I'll take it," Treize said. "I don't believe in ghosts."

"K, it's your funeral." Quatre said tossing the key to the ginger haired man  
with the rose fetish.

Treze shrugged and went up to his room. Unpacked his things and went to bed.

( insert typical scary situation music here)

As soon as he closed his eyes, a ghost came out of the closet. It's fingers were  
bleeding and it was moaning 

"Bloody fingers, bloody fingers." in an American accent.

When Treize saw the braided ghost, he grabbed his things and ran.

The next night a very scary looking woman named Une, arrived very late. Again, all the  
rooms were full except the haunted one.

"I'll sleep there," she stated matter-a-factually, while adjusting he glasses. "I'm not afraid of ghosts."

 

The blond hotel clerk simply shrugged and went back to reading is yaoi manga.

 

Une collected the room key and headed off. Once she got there she let down her  
hair from it's confining buns, took off her glasses and went to bed. As soon as her  
head hit the pillow, the ghost came out of the closet. It's fingers were still bleeding  
and he was still moaning, 

 

"Bloody fingers, bloody fingers!" Une took one look and ran, The ghost  
gave her and American salute then flopped down on the bed to see what was on HBO.

A week later another guest arrived very late. His name was Heero. He also took the haunted  
room. After he unpacked, he took out his laptop and began typing.

Soon the ghost appeared. As before, it's fingers were bleeding and it was moaning.

"Bloody fingers, bloody fingers!" 

Heero paid no attention. He just kept typing on his computer. Peeved the braided American  
ghost kept moaning, louder and louder until finally, Heero looked up, pulled a gun from his spandex-space and shot the ghost in the head.

"Hn, baka," Heero mumbled and turned back to his laptop.

The ghost pouted but seeing how he was ignored anyway he sat on the bed next to  
Heero and watched t.v.

 

~owari~

 

Duo: Hee-chan!, you shot me!

Heero: Hn, you were already dead, baka.

Duo: that's right!, I'm a ghost. cool!

Vel: *sweatdrop*


End file.
